


"Neal? What are you doing?"

by TheFinnishAustrian



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Neal Caffrey is Donovan, Neal is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinnishAustrian/pseuds/TheFinnishAustrian
Summary: The FBI has arrested the Countess Elizabeth Johnson because she’s in possession of a painting from a famous artist, that couldn’t possibly have been purchased by her since she is known to have money troubles. The artist himself only operates under the name “Succo” (“bloodsucker”) and no one knows who he really is. He has a peculiar style that is frowned upon by many important people in the art world but he has just as many supporters. His secret? He paints with blood. Real blood.Now what happens if Neal somehow knows this woman and apparently has a deeper connection to her? Will she still be sent to prison? Or can he explain the whole thing?





	"Neal? What are you doing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever story in the White Collar AND in the American Horror Story department. I've only seen the first two episodes of American Horror Story Season 5 so please don't blame me if it doesn't stick to the canon. I hope you enjoy it!

Background:

The FBI has arrested the Countess Elizabeth Johnson because she’s in possession of a painting from a famous artist, that couldn’t possibly have been purchased by her since she is known to have money troubles. The artist himself only operates under the name “Succo” (“bloodsucker”) and no one knows who he really is. He has a peculiar style that is frowned upon by many important people in the art world but he has just as many supporters. His secret? He paints with blood. Real blood. Most of it has been donated by faithful enthusiasts who want to see a bit of themselves in his paintings and thus feel special and illuminated. 

But back to the matter at hand. Regardless of his many opponents the prices of his works usually vary between twenty and hundred million dollars. Trusted informants of the FBI have reported that it is impossible for The Countess to bring up that much money especially not just for a painting. But nevertheless there she was. Sitting in an interrogation room, not handcuffed because she hadn’t shown any resistance when the FBI agents had came to arrest her, and waiting for someone to interrogate her. 

It turned out that she didn’t have to wait for long as Special Agent Peter Burke entered the room shortly. He didn’t look at her while he read through a file that he had in his hands. She could see that her name was on it and suspected that the documents he was currently studying were her most recent bank statements. 

“Well, good luck trying to find anything out of ordinary” she thought and smirked.

“So…Mrs Elizabeth Johnson, is it?” the agent had finally raised his head and looked at her.

“Indeed” was her only answer while she tried to hide her amusement.

Peter seemed to notice her efforts because he studied her face while frowning.

“Do you care to tell me where you got this painting from?” he asked after deciding that he should just continue his questioning of the suspect.

“Not particularly” replied The Countesses cheekily without caring for the deepening of his frown.

“Well, then it looks like we have a problem…” Peter began to say but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. “Excuse me for a moment”. Peter stepped out of the interrogation room and took the call.

“Hey hon”, he greeted his wife. 

“Hey hon”, responded his wife “Have you read the newspapers yet? This artist, “Succo” is having a huge exhibition in the Agora art gallery this weekend. Do you think it would be possible for us to visit it? You have to buy tickets in advance and “Succo” is very popular, so they will be gone soon…” she trailed of waiting for his answer.

Peter chuckled because it was obvious that his wife had already bought the tickets and just wanted to ask him to be polite.

“Yes, of course I’d like to accompany you.” In that moment Neal entered the office with his trademark fedora and designer suit. “Hon, I have to go, talk to you at home?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll cook dinner. See you then. Love you, hon.”

“Love you, too” with those words Peter hung up and made his way down the stairs to greet his CI.

“Neal! A little late, are we?” he asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Peter! Hey! How’s it going?” Neal answered without replying to Peter’s previous question as it was obvious that he was too late.

Peter chuckled “I’m good. Elizabeth just bought tickets to that new art exhibition that’s gonna be this weekend. Sadly only two tickets, so you can’t accompany us”

Neal just smirked and said “Oh, don’t worry! I have my own tickets.” 

The agent raised his eyebrows but decided to change the subjects. “We have a suspect in custody by the way. She’s in possession of a painting that she couldn’t have possibly bought. We are also speculating whether the whole paintings just a forgery, a very good one at that according to our other art specialists, and she wanted to sell it to get to money.”

“Oh, really? Now that sounds interesting” Neal grinned. “Looks like today is gonna be a good day. Where is the suspect? Or more importantly, the painting?”

“Come with me” Peter said and led him to the interrogation room. “Do you want to see the painting first?”

“Hmm…I think I’ll go with the painting first since it will be easier to get her to confess if we know what exactly she’s done.”

“Alright then” Peter responded and stopped short of the interrogation room to open the door before it. “Here it is. You just need to determine whether it is a fake or not. Everything else our experts can deal with.”

Neal, who had turned the light on, turned around to take a look at the painting and froze. He took a step forward and stooped to the painting. He seemed to sniff it and touched it lightly with the fingers of his right hand.

“So, what do you say?” Peter asked curiously.

Neal ignored him and turned the painting around. On the back of the painting was an inscription, also written in blood. “To my dearest Countess”.

“Yes…” Peter said. “That’s another reason, why the experts think it’s real. Apparently that’s the handwriting of the artist, so chances are that she’s stolen it rather than bought a forgery or forged it herself…

Neal?” he asked as his CI hadn’t moved since turning the painting over. 

“The suspect…” Neal cleared his throat. “What’s her name?”

“Elizabeth Johnson, why? Neal? Neal!” but his CI had already run out of the small room only to enter the interrogation room next door.

Peter hurried to get after him but what he saw through the transparent walls of the interrogation room let him freeze. He could only hear the woman shout “Donovan” before Neal rushed to her chair and kneeled down in front of her. Before he could intervene Neal had taken her face into his hands and they started kissing passionately, ignorant to the fact that Peter as well as the remnant of the FBI agents in the office could see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have found any major (or minor) mistakes or just want to say something don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
